


Be My Guest

by junkyreen



Series: Polyamsanders [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, have fun, this is fluffy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: The sides have a nice morning.





	Be My Guest

Virgil stirred the sugar in his coffee and yawned, blinking his eyes a few times to get the sleepiness out of them. He picked up the mug and brought it to the table. He sat down and put his head in one hand, slowly bringing the cup up and taking a sip. He was surprised no one else was up and getting ready for the day. It was 6:45 A.M. which was a little early but Patton usually made breakfast, Roman was usually blabbering about something, and Logan usually was sat at the table reading a book about space and drinking coffee.

Virgil wasn’t entirely complaining, though, because the quiet was a little bit nice and refreshing. Pulling out his phone, Virgil opened tumblr and scrolled through a bit, taking sips of his coffee every time he paused to read a long post. He glanced at the time and noticed that it was still only 6:55. Groaning, Virgil put his head on his table. He adjusted his body so his head was on an arm and he could still see his phone as he scrolled once more.

“Ah, Virgil! Nice to see you up already- Oh, are you sleeping?” Virgil heard Roman’s voice call out.

Virgil snapped his head up, almost knocking over his cup in the process.

“Does it look like I’m asleep?” Virgil sneered, quickly covering his mouth with his mug and taking a sip.

Roman rolled his eyes, responding to defend his case, “What was that for, emo nightmare?”

“Sarcasm is the body’s natural reaction to stupidity,” Virgil quipped, rolling his eyes more dramatically than Roman had.

“Your head was down on the table, you can’t blame me for the mistake,” Roman said, walking towards the kitchen.

With Roman’s back turned Virgil made a face at him, wagging his phone in the ear because that /should/ have made it obvious that he wasn’t asleep. Roman turned back and Virgil went to normal, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked back down at his phone and only looked at Roman when he saw his back turned again. Virgil smiled slightly from behind his cup.

“Good morning, Virgil, Roman. I do hope you slept well,” Logan said, adjusting his tie as he walked towards the coffee machine.

“I got a full 9 hours! Beauty sleep is important. I’m not sure our ~insert nickname here~ was as successful, though. He seems cranky,” Roman complained.

Virgil glared at the back of his head. As the coffee machine finished dispensing, Logan’s coffee, Logan sat down across from Virgil and looked him dead in the eyes. Virgil shrank down from Logan’s intimidating stare.

“So, Virgil. How much sleep /did/ you get?” Logan asked, using both hands to bring his coffee mug to his mouth.

Virgil slouched even further. “Uh… three hours, maybe?”

“Virgil, we have talked about this. Getting a full nine hours is the optimal amount of sleep for functioning properly. It is also important for your body to get that amount of sleep so it can refresh from the day before. You really should be getting eight and a half hours at the least,” Logan ranted, pushing up his glasses.

Virgil looked down, a little bit guilty, and stirred what was left of his coffee again. He sighed as he heard Patton coming down the stairs and put his head back on the table, this time pushing away his coffee.

“Morning!” Patton’s cheery voice ripped through the quiet sounds of Roman putting together the ingredients for a smoothie. “Virge, you shouldn’t sleep at the table, it’s not good for your back!” Patton scolded, pulling Virgil up. Virgil frowned in response, causing Patton to pull his chair out and squat down just enough so they were at eye level with each other.

“Hey, are you okay Virgil?” He asked, searching Virgil’s eyes.

Virgil only rolled them in response. “I’m fine, but I’d surely be better if Teach could not lecture me ‘bout my sleeping habits. It’s not like I can help it anyway,” Virgil muttered, looking down and pulling his sleeve over his hand.

“Well, I’m sure he’s just worried about you because he loves you!” PAtton exclaimed, popping back up and patting Virgil’s head. Virgil grinned the slightest bit and “fixed” his hair. Virgil looked up to see Patton hit Logan lightly as he walked past.

“I do suppose that I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned,” Logan said, immediately taking a sip from his own coffee and avoiding Virgil’s gaze.

“…I love you too, Lo.”

Roman chose that moment to turn on the blender and Virgil groaned. “Princey! Can you not! I was sorta having a moment!” Virgil shouted, much loud enough for Roman to hear. But Roman didn’t move to turn off the blender.

Virgil sighed in relief when it was turned off a minute later. “Thank god,” he muttered finishing off his coffee. Only to hear it turn back on again not too soon after.

“Oh come on! Princey, I know you don’t even need it turned on again, so cut it out!” Virgil yelled, looking at Roman who was staring at him with a smirk and a devious glint in his eyes.

Virgil got up and walked over to him, moving to turn off the blender himself, but got blocked by Roman. He kept trying but to no avail as Roman blocked him each and every time. Virgil held hi hands over his ears, tired of the loud noise that the blender made.

“For the love of god turn it off!” Virgil said, clenching his eyes shut and not opening them until the sound stopped. He didn’t move his hands until he felt Roman bring them away. He looked up at Roman, teary eyed.

“Virgil, my love! I am so sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I thought it was harmless-” Virgil muttered something under his breath, not meeting Roman’s eye anymore. “What was that, my love?”

“I said, I love you. You enormously stubborn pain in the ass,” Virgil smirked, wiping the fake tears from his eyes and looking up at Roman.

“Why, that was just cruel!” Roman complained as Virgil made his way back to the table.

“Virgil, language!” Patton scolded, waving his spatula at Virgil’s back.

Virgil just looked at Logan, who smiled at him as he sat down next to him. He reached across the table to grab his empty coffee mug and fiddled with it. He waited patiently for breakfast, listening to Logan talk to Patton from across the room. Patton was soon finished and had the plates at the table.

“Thank you, Patton. This seems to be a satisfactory breakfast. I commend you on your work,” Logan said as a plate was put in front of him.

“Of course, Lo! Thank you for eating it,” Patton said, sitting in his own seat next to Roman.

—–

“-And then I brought my sword up and it glimmered in the light, just like in all those movies-”

“Roman you’re so extra,” Virgil said, moving some eggs around on his plate.

“I heard that!” Roman shouted, standing up and stopping his retelling of a story

“You were supposed to!” Virgil said back, giggling to himself. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and looked up at Roman who looked down at him with the biggest grin on his face. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Aw, Virge! That was so adorable!” Patton squealed. Virgil sank down in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Stop it.” He commanded, glaring across the table at both of the sides.

“I must say, your giggle was pleasing to my ears,” Logan commented, making Virgil snap his head to the left and look at his half grin.

“Logan, not you too! You’re supposed to be on my side with these things!” Virgil shouted.

“Aw, Virgil, just let us tell you how much we love you~” Patton requested, putting his head in one hand and gazing dreamily at the said side.

“…I guess you can,” Virgil reluctantly responded, knowing it would make Patton happy.

Virgil felt someone grasp his right hand and looked at Logan in surprise, since he normally wasn’t the one that showed his affection physically. Not that he did often in any other way, but it just seemed random to Virgil.

But he wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
